W.O.A.H. Bunch
Teardrop |created_in = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know |team_leader = Coiny (possibly) |first_appeared = Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know |last_appeared = The Long-lost Yoyle City }} , (short for''' "Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch" also meaning “We’ll Lose A Whole Bunch”.') was one of the three teams in ''Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of the season, it was smaller, with only 3 members compared to 19 members on Team No-Name. Interestingly, at the start of BFDIA, this team got at least one member from each season one team; Pin from the Squishy Cherries, Coiny from the Squashy Grapes and Another Name plus a newbie (Donut). For a short period of time after Donut's elimination, the team consisted only of season one contestants, and Coiny was the only male contestant on the team. This lasted up until "Zeeky Boogy Doog" when the contestants were swapping teams. In "Get Digging", Teardrop was forced to join the team by Coiny, and Coiny's prize of yoyleseeds led to their first win. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", after taking up Needle, they faced another loss, now at 3 members (Coiny, Pin, and Needle) to Team No-Name's 16. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", due to their recent loss, they took on two new members rather than their usual one, this time taking Yellow Face and Bomby. They succeeded once again with Coiny and Bomby's collaboration in destroying the opposition's Dream Island. In "Get in the Van", they are tied for the largest team with Team No-Name, due to their team now having seven contestants, after taking in Spongy and Nickel, and four more members left Team No-Name to form the team FreeSmart. After their 2nd place finish in "The Long-lost Yoyle City", they will become the larger team (with 7 members while Team No-Name will be cut down to 6), and the first team in BFDIA to win 2 consecutive challenges. Members An asterisk means they are competing in season 4. An X means they competed in season 4 but was eliminated. Trivia . (In episode 3 of season 2, those are all the members of the team.)]] *"Wheel Ooze a Hole Bunch" sounds similar to "We'll Lose A Whole Bunch", or alternatively, "We Lose A Whole Bunch". **The reason Coiny picked this name because Coiny can roll like a wheel, Pin sweats ooze, and Donut has a hole in him. **This is actually true up until Zeeky Boogy Doog because their team continued to lose members and became the smallest team. *In Vomitaco, the first 4 contestants of this team, excluding Donut, drown in the bread loaf contest (even if they didn't decide to form a team). **Also, when Announcer put them in the TLC, Pin, Coiny, Needle, and Teardrop are seen. *W.O.A.H. Bunch is the team with the most limbless contestants. Team No-Name was the previous record holder until Get in the Van, in which Pin loses her limbs. **However, with Puffball (presumably) being eliminated in BFDIA 6, they would've been the only team with limbless contestants, being Yellow Face. **When Puffball was eliminated, W.O.A.H. Bunch became the largest team. Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Teams Category:Season 2 Teams Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Coiny Category:Pin Category:Needle Category:Bomby Category:Yellow Face Category:Nickle Category:Spongy Category:Donut Category:Teardrop